neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Key Quest
Key Quest was mainly a board game that launched on July 3rd, 2008 (in premium beta - it was fully released on July 28th) and was taken down the site on September 18th, 2014 since Neopets transitioned to new JumpStart servers and key files were lost. On July 19, 2018, JumpStart CEO Dark Lord has announced Comic Con that Key Quest will be returning as a mobile game. As of late, this has yet to be realized. Gameplay You play with two to four players, and you have to collect two to five differently coloured keys on the board before being the first to reach the Quest Door. In between you get to play some Mini-Games, collect Power-Ups to aid you in your quest for the keys, and a few other things. There were also 'elemental' aligned tiles. Each token had an alignment based on the key Faerie elements of water, fire, light, dark, air, and earth. Landing on a tile with the same alignment as your token would award you with a positive boost, whereas landing on a tile of a different alignment would curse you in several possible ways. Finally, random events would periodically happen that could potentially be applied to all players in the game.https://bookofages.jellyneo.net/history/key-quest/ At the end everyone is awarded with the NP they’ve collected while playing, and also a reward key (gold, silver, bronze, and lead) which you can open the vault with and receive some additional prizes. There are different types of boards that are decorated differently. Sweet 1 is the most popular to play on and is set to default when you create a new game. keyquest first.png keyquest second.png keyquest joine.png keyquest end.png keyquest vault.png Tokens In order to play Key Quest, you will need a token. This token will serve as your game piece as you play. If you have more than one token, you have the option to select which token you would like to use every time you begin a game. This is done through your Quick List, which shows up in the Key Quest application. If you wish to change the tokens that appear your Key Quest Token Quick List, simply head on over to your Collector's Case, find the token you wish to add or remove, and check/uncheck the box next to "Key Quest Quick List". Some tokens can be obtained in multiple ways. Starter Tokens Every Neopian is awarded a free, basic token the first time they play Key Quest, if they have not already purchased and/or redeemed a token already. You'll receive a random one of the following tokens. Please note that you cannot select which token you will receive, trade for a different one, or own more than one starter token. Merchandise Codes Originally, tokens could only be redeemed via special Key Quest codes, which came with corresponding merchandise (namely plushies). These codes, when entered via the main Key Quest page, also award an exclusive item. Both the item and the token itself will match the merchandise purchased. For example, a Spotted Kau plushie will award a Spotted Kau token and a Spotted Kau-related item. Neopets merchandise is no longer manufactured or sold in stores, so some Key Quest tokens are very difficult to obtain. Fortunately for collectors, the large majority have been re-released through the NC Mall. NC Mall Today, tokens are primarily obtained through the NC Mall. The tokens available in the Mall are a mixture of exclusive tokens (i.e. tokens that are only available with Neocash) and re-released tokens. The re-releases are tokens that were obtained exclusively from Neopets merchandise but are now available through the NC Mall. The tokens typically cost between 250 NC and 500 NC. Once a Neocash token has been activated through your inventory, it cannot be traded to other players via the NC Mall trading system. Site Events When Key Quest's was a more popular site feature, tokens could also be obtained from certain site events, such as the Advent Calendar and the Daily Dare. Category:Game Category:Card & Board Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Retired Games